Press A to Start
by The Cold Moon Kittens
Summary: A sabotaged spell causes the Nations to get stuck in multiple video games. The only way to get out of the game is to beat them, but there have been many challenges added as well. Failing will mean certain death. Contains an OC, rated T for some violence and language.
1. Introduction

**Press A to Start**

**Intro- And Then Everything Went White:**

England opened the door to his hotel room and stepped over the threshold. He had just returned from yet another loud meeting. It was in Germany this time, so most of the other nations were staying in hotels around the area.

Thankfully, the hotel was five stars, brilliant service to add. It was complete with a kitchen, private bathroom, and an entertainment center.

He latched the door and sighed, while taking off his boots and putting them next the door.

Then England smiled, remembering he had some old Doctor Who episodes on his computer he could watch. He walked over to his dark green suitcase that he put on the bed earlier in the day and unzipped it, reaching for his laptop.

It was grey heavy laptop, and added a few pounds to the suitcase, but it was durable and could last for a long time without breaking. Which was quite useful for someone who lived hundreds of years. England sat on top of his bed, moving the suitcase aside. He propped the pillows up against the headboard and started his laptop up. A quiet beep came from it, signaling that it was starting up.

It opened up his desktop, a picture of a bird's-eye view of London, and England clicked on a file in the corner of the screen. The file opened up and England clicked on an episode. A movie player opened and the Doctor Who opening played softly.

Then he heard a loud shriek come from next door and jumped.

Of bloody course, America had the room right next to him.

And he had decided to bring horror games with him.

England shut his laptop and exited his hotel room. He irritably walked to the next room and pounded on America's door.

England could hear America squeak; he probably thought England was the monster from his game coming to eat him. Whatever America thought, he opened the door slowly, peaking out a bit before opening it completely. The nation, unlike England, had changed into his casual clothes, and just wore a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, Iggy, it's just you. What's up dude?" America said

"Don't call me that!" England replied angrily, "Could you be any louder when playing your computer games?" England asked sarcastically.

"Ah, but you've never played it before Iggy," America said, ignoring England's annoyance at being called Iggy, "it's called Slender! It's really scary…"

"I thought zombies, or whatever didn't scare you because you're a 'hero'."

"Slender's different, it's like really well made. Prussia and Germany freak out even at the mention of it."

"Well then don't play it!" England said a bit louder now. Then he quickly hushed himself; he didn't want to wake anyone up. "How are you even planning to go to the next meeting tomorrow if you're so scared you can't sleep?"

"It's called coffee, bro."

"Just... You know what? Forget it." England spat out. He walked back to his room and shut the door loudly. Not slamming, as if to wake up the whole hotel, but just loud enough to make a point.

He needed tea.

The nation walked over to the kitchen to find a cup. After a few minutes of searching, he couldn't find any teacup, so a coffee mug would have to do. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave, since he didn't feel like boiling the water on the stove and just wanted his tea fast.

After a few minutes of the microwave humming, it beeped and England opened it, taking the steaming water out and placing it on the counter. He walked back to his suitcase and took out a few tea bags of Earl Grey. He slipped it into the hot mug of tea and swished it around a little, trying to speed up the soaking process. He sipped it and sighed with relief.

Wonderful tea, taking away all the stre-

"HOLY SHIT!" came a shout from the next room over.

England, startled, spilled the tea all over himself, ruining his favorite suit.

He glared in the direction of America's room.

England had decided that America certainly wouldn't be doing this for the whole week.

He stalked over to his suitcase, and took out a piece of chalk, a book of magic, and a black, hooded, cloak. He pulled his boots back on and carried these items into the elevator. He pressed the first floor button.

While he waited, he looked for a spell that could help him.

"Invisibility… Instant Shower… Ah here's one." England thought. It was spell that would stop all electric equipment in a certain area for twelve hours. All England would have to do would be confining that area to America's room.

The elevator dinged and opened, and England left the hotel. He earned some questioning looks as he walked around the town, looking for somewhere secluded. Normally he'd stick to indoors with magic, but this spell required fresh air for some reason beyond him.

He turned into an alleyway. It was just big enough for a magic circle and just small enough to not be noticed. Perfect. He carefully used the chalk to trace a circle. Generally the magic circles shared a similar pattern, but this one was quite different. Almost the opposite of the summoning ones.

England put on the black cloak and opened the leather book in his arms. He scanned the Gaelic instructions to see if he missed anything before he started chanting.

He was just about to start chanting when he heard shouts for help in the street. _Bloody hell,_ he thought, '_I'm going to be able to concentrate while that's going on, so I suppose I should go help.'_

He hurried back into the street and started walking down the block, his emerald eyes searched for the person in distress.

England never should of left the circle alone. A figure with dark hair. His head was down, hands in his pockets, and he moved quickly as if he was in a rush. He strode into the alley. He knelt down picking up the chalk and marking the magic circle. Then he stood back up, placed the chalk back where it was, and strolled out of the back street.

Within a few minutes, England had found no one requiring assistance and went back to the alleyway. He thought it was strange, a cry for help when there was no crier. He disregarded his thoughts, it was time to cast a spell, there was no time to waste.

For a moment he looked at the circle, slightly confused. It looked a bit… different. '_My eyes are just playing tricks on me, it's not like anyone can read Gaelic here anyways.'_ England thought. He grabbed his book and stepped in the middle of it.

He began to chant the spell, at first softly, gradually getting louder and louder. A white light started to envelop England. He closed his eyes and pictured America's room. The beige walls and the queen size bed slowly started to form in his mind. He tried to control his spell, leading it to America's room and into his electronics.

But something wasn't right.

The spell seemed to gain a mind of its own, no matter how hard England tried to control it. Something had been changed.

Sabotage.

Through the eyes of the spell he saw America's hotel room, the electronics still worked perfectly fine, but there was one thing wrong.

America was gone.

And now England felt himself disappearing. "No! Wait!" England said, pulling his concentration away from the spell, but it was already too late. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to break out of the spell. But the energy was heading straight for him and he couldn't move his legs, and who knows who else it would take after it took him.

Before his very eyes, his body started to fade, and he was swallowed by blinding light.

* * *

"_You have completed your first task. You're very good at following my instructions, congratulations."_

_The dark haired man smiled at the text message that appeared on his phone's screen._

"_It was disappointingly easy."_

* * *

**(A/N) Ahem, hello, this is SunflowerInTheSnow speaking. I wrote most of the introduction and FrostyTheBookLover edited it. **

**Also, this fanfiction is being written by three people, check our profile for more info.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this introduction!**

** This story does include a Human OC, so I'll just tell you that now. (It's a male OC for once too! You don't see those that often!) We work very hard to make him a likable villain I can't tell you much about him though. I'm afraid I would accidentally give away a spoiler.**


	2. Chapter 1

******(A/N) **Hello readers, this is Frosty and I'm in charge of writing Chapter 1! Something interesting happened in the intro, hmm? Here we get more insight on what's going on, and we journey into the first video game the characters are stuck in. And sorry about the (extremely) late update, blame Homestuck.

**Also, from what I know, we decided on making this ship free. With the exception of some one-sided Pruhun and Aushun(Not in this chapter), but only for comedic purposes. No kissing or confessions or anything like that.**

* * *

**Press A to Start**

**Chapter 1- Into a World of Pixels**

Russia's head pounded as he sat up. He opened his eyes and frowned, he was definitely not in his hotel room. Instead he was on a twin sized bed, which was certainly not the one he remembered going to sleep in. The bed was covered with pictures of different creatures from some video game, Pokémon, he thought they were called.

Russia stood up and scanned the room. There were wood floors, white walls, and a desk with a computer in the corner. Nothing that really caught his eye.

"Hey." Came a voice from the Russia turned around and saw a young man with dark hair, striking blue eyes, and glasses that sat upon his nose. He was leaning against the wall near the computer. Strange, he wasn't there before. "Of course, revealing my real name would be foolish, so you can call me "The Divine One".

"I will call you no such thing, stranger, and I do not appreciate being kidnapped." Russia replied, narrowing his eyes.

The man laughed, "I'm sure you don't, however I wouldn't call this kidnapping."

"Then what would you call it?"

The man paused.

"Er... Never mind that. Anyways, you're in the Pokémon world now, I'm sure you are familiar with it, even someone like you would have to live under a rock to not know about Pokémon. Your objective is to beat the game or stay trapped here forever. I did similar things for all of your friends, actually.

"You're lying, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Russia said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Then I will show you." The stranger then fumbled for something in his pocket. It was a ball, half white, half red. Out of the orb sprang a small yellow creature, with a tail that resembled a lightning bolt.

"No way..." Russia breathed, the 'Pokémon' then returned to the ball.

"Do you believe me now?" He said and smiled cockily.

"Just tell me what I have to do to get out of here," said Russia.

"Like I said, you must beat the game. Do you know the rules of Pokémon?"

'I've never played it, but I am aware of how it works."

"Good, less explaining for me. Anyways, this is just like a normal Pokémon game, except there have been some changes made. First of all, you can only use your starter Pokémon, and nothing else. And your starter cannot faint in any gym battles, or it's game over for both of you. You will be playing in the Sinnoh region, and you can leave once you collect all eight gym badges, no Pokémon League required." The stranger explained.

Russia nodded slowly, taking in all the information. He was definitely at a disadvantage, but he had no choice. Besides, if he could deal with some white blobs trying to the Earth, then he could beat a game made for pre-pubescent teenagers.

However, once he did get out, he would take a lot of satisfaction in finding the man that put him here pounding the his head in.

"Also, another one of your friends is here as well. I'm sure you'll cross paths soon."

And with that, the stranger was gone.

Russia sighed, "I really wish I payed attention to America and Japan when they were raving about this. Oh well, I will not let myself be outsmarted!"

He decided he should get his starter and begin as soon as possible, so he left the room, and went downstairs.

There, in what was probably the living room, he saw a backpack and card waiting for him. He examined the card, it said: 'Trainer's License'. He carefully put it somewhere secure in the backpack, it would be bad if he lost it. There was nothing else in the backpack except a map. He'd have to get supplies later.

Russia left the house and sure enough, easily located the Pokemon Lab. It wasn't that hard, as there was an obvious sign with giant letters in front of it.

He entered the lab, which had all white walls and white tiles, and an assistant took notice.

"Hello! Are you a new trainer?" The assistant asked.

"Da," Russia replied.

"Then we've been expecting you! Come with me,"

Russia nodded and followed the assistant. "Hmm... From what I remember you start with a fire, grass, or water type... Which one should I chose?"

The lab assistant gave him a strange look, "Were you talking to yourself?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Russia asked, eyes narrowing.

"N-no..."

"Good!" The Russian pulled the man into a giant hug, "So how do I get my starter Pokémon?"

"We give them to you, however the Professor isn't here. And I'm sure he'd be more than happy to lend you one but..."

"Is something wrong?"

"You see, we discovered a new species of Pokemon, and we aren't even sure what to call it even. That's the only Pokémon we have at the moment and she's a bit... unstable."

Russia smiled cheerfully, "That shouldn't be a problem! I'm sure I can... discipline this new Pokemon. What does she look like?"

"Well, at first we thought she was human because she definitively looks like one. Not just a resemblance like Jynx or Gardivoir, but she actually could pass for a human. However when we saw her, our Pokémon trackers went insane and it pulled up a file about her having an 'Original Trainer'. So we took her here, ran a few tests, nothing painful I assure you, and confirmed she wasn't human." The assistant explained

"I see, who was this 'Original Trainer'?"

"The name that appeared was Alfred F. Jones." the assistant informed him.

"I see..." Dear god no, America better not be his player buddy. No, he wasn't still angry about the Cold War, he wasn't a child. But, the two of them never worked well together. They always had opposite ways of approaching situations.

"We also have no clue about what kind of moves she can use, or what type she is, although we're guessing either Normal, Fighting, or a duel type. Or perhaps she will introduce as new type into the whole Pokemon world. We are simply stumped."

Russia then realized this could work to his advantage, he knew barely anything about Pokemon, and the people in this world could and could easily out-wit him in a battle. But if he had a Pokemon not even these people knew about, it could benefit him in the end.

"I'd love to raise this Pokémon!" Russia exclaimed.

'If you think you can handle it... I suppose we can loan you her, seeing her in her natural habitat could provide vital research." The lab assistant agreed.

With that, the assistant disappeared into another room, then came back with a cart, and on the cart was a cage that looked big enough to hold a human. Russia could hear a lot of thumping form the inside and muffled noise, but he couldn't see what the Pokemon looked like from the little holes poked for air.

"Unfortunately we had to tie her up and duct tape her mouth because she is extremely aggressive."

The lab assistant cautiously opened the cage, then jumped backwards.

The Pokémon that burst out of it was...

China?

"MMMPPHH!" China gave an attempt at cursing under the tape.

"As you can see, she is quite noisy." China slammed his foot on the floor upon being called a female, and the tile cracked. "Violent as well, but strong. What do you think we should call this new species? After all, you will be raising her-"

"MMMPPHH?"

"-So you can pick her name."

It took all of Russia's self-control not to laugh as China struggled against the ropes binding him. "I think we should call her Yao-Yao!"

"MMMPPPHHH!" China glared daggers at Russia, who tried his best not to smile.

"Yao-Yao... I love that name! So unique and innovative! Do you think your up for the challenge now that you've seen her?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Yao-Yao would love to be my Pokémon!" China had fire in his eyes, and he thrashed madly.

The assistant handed Russia something, "This is your Pokéball, just activate it and throw it at Yao-Yao and then it will be up to you to train her, and send your research back to the lab!"

"Okay!" Russia happily took the Pokeball then turned towards China.

China looked ready to murder Russia.

"Mmppph mphh mphh..." The duct tape muffled what he was saying, but Russia assumed China was threatening to kill him with his wok or chopsticks or some other kitchen utensil.

"Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun living with me!" Russia exclaimed happily, then threw the Pokéball.

* * *

Russia returned to the house he was given, and let China out of the Pokéball. He was greeted with a hard slap to the face. He probably should've been expecting something like that. Hold on, how did the ropes disappear? The Pokéball must have removed them or something...

China then began to yell at him, and at first Russia couldn't understand what he was saying, but then he realized; China was speaking Mandarin. Russia quickly attempted to remember how to understand it, he knew he learned it awhile back, and it was very hard for nations to completely forget a whole language.

_"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your ancestors! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your fucking cow! You imbecile! How dare you-" _China started yelling.

_"_It's a pleasure to see you again too, friend."

"_Do not greet me like that after what you did! __You didn't even bother to correct them on my gender!"_

"I'm sorry, but you could've just told them you were a male."

"_My mouth was duct taped because those idiots thought I was making inhuman sounds when I was trying to explain to them I wasn't a god damn Pokémon!"_

"You should've spoken to them in English then, they obviously can't understand Mandarin."

China took a deep breath, and slowly rubbed his temples, "_I can't, something about this game won't let me. When I think of the English sentence in my head, it just comes out in Mandarin... Aiyah..."_

Russia frowned, "That's strange..."

"_No shit! This place is messed up, I don't even know how to play Pokémon," _China fumed.

After a pause Russia asked, "Did that guy tell you the rules?"

_"Yeah, right before I got captured, when I was being dragged away he disappeared."_

"I guess we better start then. I saw store on the way there, we should stop there before we leave."

"_Fine..._" China said "_But I'm staying out of the pokéball._"

* * *

_The blue eyed stranger watched the figures on the screens. He had big plans for them later on. Did they honestly think he was going to let them out that easily? After what happened all those years ago?_

_No, it's not enough. There is much more to come for the nations._

_He checked his emails and saw one that came from his boss. He clicked it and started to read._

_"Hello, Tristan McCree, here are your next directions..."_

* * *

******(A/N) Not much to say here except that next chapter we tune into what happened to our friends; England, America, and Japan.**


End file.
